


Mistel Me What You're Thinking

by Revieloutionne



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan was just trying to make up for lying to everyone. (Well, that and spend more time with Troy.)</p><p>He hadn't meant to turn Jake and Gia into Bros 4 Lyfe.</p><p>He certainly hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistel Me What You're Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> So thanks to the (totally expected and I should have worked farther in advance because of it) birth of my niece I totally didn't have time to give this more than a basic editing pass and it's wholly unbeta'd, sorry.
> 
> Also, if you're the type bothered by swearing in Power Rangers fic (which I totally get - it doesn't happen in canon and while I'm not personally bothered by the mismatch it's understandable if you are), I am just incapable of writing teens as collectively incapable of swearing, sorry.

Nobody was really sure who to blame for it.

Everyone agreed that Jordan was _responsible_ , but he wasn't the one to blame.

But it all went to shit regardless.

***

After Jordan pissed off all his friends with the whole “I'm totally a Power Ranger!” thing, he started sitting alone at Ernie's counter hoping Troy would show up again. Which he admitted was a bit on the pathetic side, but so was lying to everyone so at least he could claim consistency.

It helped that Troy was there almost as often as he was, though. And if Jordan was there first, Troy would just sit right down in the seat beside him. It was nice. Mostly because it was just really nice to know that someone still liked him after he screwed up so bad, but he wasn't going to deny that Troy was incredibly pretty.

And sometimes it really seemed like Troy might be giving him looks, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

***

What he _would_ do, though, is make Troy as comfortable as possible about coming forward with that, if he actually felt that way.

Which is, probably, where things started going off the rails.

It was not long after Halloween and he was, of course, at Ernie's. Troy wasn't there, but his friends were, which was perfect. He sat at their table, ignoring Jake's “subtle” dismissive look, and made his pitch.

“I think, for far too many and far too _obvious_ reasons, that our school is in dire need of something like a GSA.” Gia and Emma made quick noises of agreement, while Jake clearly was trying to figure out where this had come from.

“You're right,” Noah nodded, “that's something that would be very useful for a number of students.”

“Right! So,” Jordan clapped his hands together, “to form a club, we need officers and an adviser. Given my current social status there's no way this will take off with the student body if I'm in charge. I was thinking Gia should be president?”

“Seconded,” said Emma, nudging Gia's shoulder.

“Accepted,” said Gia, nudging back.

“And I figured you could fill out the rest of the ranks yourself as your first act,” Jordan said.

“Smart man,” Gia said. “I haven't been giving you enough credit, since that 'I'm a Power Ranger' stunt.”

“I'll accept that,” Jordan said, “but I'm still stuck on who we should ask to be our adviser.”

“I'm pretty sure if I ask him Mr. Burley will,” Noah said. “He's adviser for the computer club and he has literally never attended a meeting. He just stays holed up in his office doing more of his research.”

“Then it's pretty much settled?” Jordan asked.

“Affirmative.”

“Yep.”

“Seems that way to me,” Gia said, “once I find us a good meeting place.”

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa back up,” Jake said, having finally mostly caught up, “correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't it be best if the head of the club for gay kids wasn't, y'know...” he paused for a moment, “ _straight_?”

“Okay first:” Gia took a deep breath, “the club will be open to students of all sexualities and gender identities, including straight allies _such as yourself_ , who _will_ attend meetings, and show their support by _listening_ and supplying whatever help they've been _asked_ for. Second: I'm not. Emma and I have been dating since middle school and I thought we'd been embarrasingly obvious about it.”

“You have,” chorused Jordan and Noah.

“And so third: the only reason I've been okay with your persistent come-ons is that I honestly thought they were a joke. Seriously that kind of ignoring refusals is...”

“Bullshit.”

“Noah! What the hell, man?” Jake said, “I thought we were bros!”

“I've been thinking that for a while, I just never knew how to bring it up? It's superlatively rude, Jake.”

“It is,” Gia said, “and a lot of people see it as a red flag that you might do worse. And I know you were picked by Gos-” she glanced at Jordan, “that you received _that certain honor_ , and that if you were awarded it, you must not be the kind of guy who _would_ do worse, but I don't think anyone you ask out in the future will be aware of that.”

“No, I...” Jake hunched sheepishly, “I knew I was being kinda pushy. Just plain pushy, really. I just really hoped?”

“I understand, but it's still not cool, and if you do it again I will not hesitate to maul you.”

“ _Wow._ I definitely picked a good president.”

“You have good taste,” Emma said.

“Well, I should probably go talk the Mr. Burley,” Noah said, “I know it's Saturday but he's almost certainly in his office.”

“And I can start putting together fliers and brainstorming a name for the club,” Emma said. “I'm probably going to take some new pictures for it, too. Do you mind helping with my equipment, Jake?”

“Well, Gia-”

“Is going to be looking for a meeting space, remember?” Gia said, “I'm sure Emma will appreciate your help. You two have fun!” She turned to leave as well, but then stopped and leant in by Jordan. “And don't worry, I'll make sure Troy's at the first meeting.”

Jordan was glad she left before he had a response, because he wasn't sure he could actually speak at the moment.

***

Troy did show up to the first meeting.

But that was it. He just... showed up. Sat at the back, never spoke, didn't even wait around to leave with anyone.

Nobody was really sure what was up with him, but at the same time nobody wanted to ask. On the off chance he was working through nasty homophobia (or worse, not working through it at all and just showing up because he would lose friends otherwise) nobody wanted to set him off.

But it was also possible he was working through _other_ feelings, and if that was the case nobody wanted to pry.

So he just because a weird silent fixture in the meetings. He was his usual self the rest of the time, but Jordan was finding it harder and harder not to feel weird around him just because he had no idea what was going on with him.

***

Nobody remembered who pranked who first anymore. It might have been Gia letting out one last bit of frustration about Jake being pushy. It might have been Jake proving he wasn't going to be all paid-for smoothies and carried backpacks anymore.

However it started, by Thanksgiving the prank war had escalated to the point where Jake found himself covered in turkey feathers when he opened his locker and Gia woke up to discover that Jake had managed to bribe a certain _someone_ into emptying out her closet and leaving only a pilgrim costume for her to wear to school.

A certain someone who discovered the danger of a truly _unified_ Jake and Gia, once both compared stories and realized that she had taken Jake's bribe _before_ turning around and helping rig his locker.

It turned out the two of them had a similar sense of pranking strategy, and it wasn't long before they were the Mega Prank Bros, scourge of Harwood County High School.

***

Which is why it was, of course, the two of them who took it upon themselves to hang mistletoe over the entrance to the club's Winter Social.

“You know,” Jake said from the bottom of the ladder as Gia finished pinning the last of the sprigs, “we didn't really think this arrangement through, did we?”

“No it's okay,” Gia called back down without turning, “you can kiss my ass!”

“Is there something I should know, honey?” Emma asked, as she carried her laptop and cables in.

“Jake and I,” she said with the light dismissiveness of someone who isn't even pretending their lie is meant to be believed, “have been having an affair. All the pranks have been a distraction.”

“That's nice,” Emma said, “now help me set up the sound system.”

“Yes ma'am!”

***

“Wow, Emma,” Jordan said, putting his coat on, “I had no idea you had such great taste in music!”

“Well thank you,” she said, putting her laptop down to start bunding up herself.

“I mean it, though. You made the party even better, and it was a great party to begin with!”

“Yeah,” Troy said, from Jordan's other side, “it really was.”

“Well how about that!” Jordan said, “He _can_ speak! Would you believe he spent most of the party just sitting by the fire?”

“I believe it,” she said, grabbing the last of her things as Troy and Jordan started for the door, “but between talking with Gia and keeping the playlist going I didn't really see much of the party myself.”

“Oh that's a shame,” Troy said.

“I know! I'd really been hoping to see some of the couples caught under the-” she stopped, realizing where the boys were standing. They followed her gaze and there was a prolonged silence.

“We don't have t-” Jordan started. “I mean I'm not saying- I'll just- It's up to yyy...?” He looked at Troy hoping his expression was as neutral as he wanted it.

“I'm sorry I-” Troy backed through the entrance “I can't do this. I'm sorry! You're great, but I can't.”

And then he was gone.

Emma sighed angrily. “If you'll excuse me,” she said, “I have a call to make.”

“S- sure,” Jordan said to the air where Emma had been, “do that. I'll just stand here. I can do that.”

Emma had gone into an adjacent room to make the call, but the door only muffled so much, and he caught bits and pieces through his shock. “I _told_ you ... -ke is a horrible influence on ... could you think it would be a good ... -at you can do with your FUCKING mistletoe!” An angry Emma, he realized, might actually be capable of scaring Gia.

***

“We fucked up,” Jake said.

“We're going to fix it for you,” Gia said.

***

And that's where things were for three weeks. Three _horrible_ weeks, where Troy kept showing up to the meetings, still silent (well, Jordan assumed so; after the first time he couldn't bring himself to attend anymore). Where Jordan was left to run things over in his head, and the only conclusion he could come to was that he was responsible. Emma wouldn't have said anything about the mistletoe if there hadn't been that social, nor would Jake and Gia have been able to pin it up in the first place if they hadn't been total bros, true. But the social happened because of the club he founded and founding it had also set Jake and Gia on the path to bro-hood.

He avoided Emma because he didn't want her to feel bad, and Jake and Gia spent their time off doing he-wasn't-sure-what, which is why Jordan was so surprised when they pulled him into Gia's car and took him to an unfamiliar house. He didn't recognize the woman who answered the door at all.

“I assume this is...?” She said.

“Jordan?” Gia replied, “Yes. Thanks for being so understanding.”

“It's not a problem at all,” she said. “Come inside, Jordan. I'll bring Troy right down.”

“Wait, aren't you two-”

“Nope!” Gia said, with a gentle shove. She waved when Jordan turned around. “Let us know how it goes!”

“Good luck!” Jake said, giving a thumbs-up, and then the door closed and he was left wondering what the hell was going on.

“Jordan!” came Troy's voice from behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm not actually sure,” Jordan said, turning to face him. “I was hoping someone could tell me.”

“You're here to talk some sense into my nephew,” said the woman who had answered the door. “I've done my best, but there are some things you just need to hear from a _peer_.”

“I... okay?”

“I'll leave you to talk.”

***

It had been five minutes and neither of them had said anything.

“So,” Jordan said, “you live with your aunt?”

Troy nodded.

More silence.

“Look, Troy. It's obvious you're going through something awful, and I want to help, b-”

“You can't.”

“Maybe you're right, Troy. Maybe I can't, but there's no way for me to know unless you _tell me what's wrong_.”

More silence.

“Troy, I'm not going anywhere.” He glanced into the other room. “I'm pretty sure even if I wanted to, your aunt wouldn't let me.”

Troy laughed. “Yeah, she's good at that kind of thing.”

“Okay, you're talking! That's good. Keep going, and maybe we can get out of here!” Another grin. Jordan ignored the warm feeling it caused in his stomach and focused on it as a sign of progress. “Come on! You're at 4th and 3! Get your problems out on the table and that's at _least_ a first down!”

“No, you know what?” Troy said, barely suppressing another giant smile, “I'm going to do it just so you stop making a fool of yourself.”

“Fine by me, man. Go ahead.”

“I'm queer.”

“I can't say I wasn't ho...” Jordan's stomach dropped. “...oh no. You live with your aunt.”

Troy nodded.

“You're queer and you just transferred schools and you live with your aunt.”

They were both starting to well up.

“Your-” Jordan stopped, because he really wanted to be wrong about this. “Your parents aren't dead, are they.”

Troy tried to say something, but all that came out were ugly sobs.

“Oh god, Troy that's _awful_!” Jordan was barely able to speak himself. “Is... is it alright if I hug y-”

Troy practically leapt from his seat to latch onto Jordan. They stayed that way for a while, and Jordan got the impression that Troy had been holding this in the entire time. That, probably, not even his aunt had seen the full force of his sadness.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he had a solid idea where to start. He loosened his grip so his hands were on Troy's shoulders and bent down to look him in the eyes.

“Troy, you don't have to carry that alone. I'm here for you. _All_ your friends are here for you, okay?”

“Why would you do that though?”

“What?”

“Why waste your time one me, Jordan?”

“I-”

“I'm worthless! Not even my _parents_ love me.”

“No. _No!_ Troy you are not worthless.”

“But-”

“You are one of the best people I know, Troy. Do you know how many people bothered to treat me like an actual human being after I lied about being a ranger?”

“I don't-”

“ _You_. And your friends did because you did, because you make people better just by being around them.”

“That's not true.”

“It is, Troy! It happened to me, and I can tell you for a _fact_ that the Jake I knew last year would have been walking out on me with the rest of that crowd.”

“But my parents-”

“Did a stupid thing. A stupid, awful thing. And someday they might realize what a mistake they made, but maybe they won't. You can't let that decide your self-worth.”

“I know, but they're my _parents_ , Jordan.”

“I understand. I don't expect your to just magically change right now, I just want you to promise you'll try, okay?”

“Okay.”

“For the record,” Jordan said, looking down, “and I'm just saying this to show your parents aren't the be-all and end-all of opinions this isn't meant to be pressure or a request or anything it's just something I feel like you should know – I have had the stupidest crush on you since you introduced yourself at the counter at Ernies. Like, _ridiculous_ stupid.”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. I know you've got a lot to deal with, so probably a relationship isn't something you're looking for right now and that's _fine._ But if you are, someday, and you see me that way? Don't hesitate.”

“I won't.”

Jordan snapped his head back up. “Does that mean...?”

“Yes. But... not now.”

“That's fine. I can wait.”

“Probably soon, though.”

“Soon works. Soon works fine.”

*** 

Jordan agreed that he was responsible for how things went to shit for a while, but he'd been responsible for fixing it and he was pretty sure he'd done a good job.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going ban Jake and Gia from all future decoration committees.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the "Jake and Gia: superbros!" prompt and was like YESSSS and then I remembered the fic I told you I wanted to write way back at Couchcon and never had and was like "I can combine these!" and then the latter kind of took over a bit.
> 
> But there are still superbros!


End file.
